


Tim

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Children, Foster Care, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie gets a new place to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Kindness"

Tim, as the State had decided to call him, looked around the small, tidy house. He preferred Mozzie, but he had to make a good impression on the couple who might want to adopt him. He preferred a new family over staying at the home, despite how kind Mr. Jeffries was, so he put up with the name.

He had just never felt like a 'Tim.'

"Why don't you go see your room, Tim?" Mrs. Smith suggested kindly.

Tim/Mozzie walked down the hallway as prompted and found only one open door. It lead to a small, tidy room done in shades of blue and white. The furnishings were simple, but nice. This was the kind of place that a Tim could fit in, could belong. He might even be able to find a family here.

But a Mozzie, someone who was already learning how to pull small cons and felt no regret... this wasn't the place for a kid like him. This offer came from nice, kind, normal people, and they deserved a nice, kind, normal kid in return.

They deserved a Tim, not a Mozzie, and he would try to give them that, but Mozzie had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would fail.


End file.
